


Valentine's Day Surprise

by MeganLouise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Badly Written Smut, F/M, Fingering, Fluffy Ending, Implied/Referenced unprotected sex, Smut, but birth control is used, oral sex (female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/pseuds/MeganLouise
Summary: This fic was originally posted on Valentine's Day for someone as I was their secret Valentine's but I've changed it into a reader insert. As the title suggests, this fic is a surprise.





	Valentine's Day Surprise

You had been planning this Valentine’s Day since the start of the year, ever since you found out Dean was coming back home for it. You had been teasing him via calls and texts with what you had planned since that day and his reaction was amazing and hilarious especially when you told him about buying new lingerie, which he had tried to convince you to send a picture of you in them but you refused, saying that you wanted to keep it a surprise.

Luckily, Dean had finished the salt and burn pretty quickly so you knew he could be coming home earlier than Valentine’s Day which was even better as you had missed him so much, you hadn’t seen him in a couple of weeks so the quicker he got back the better.

The day before Valentine’s Day, you was in the kitchen, making some food for yourself and getting a bit worried because there was a day left and Dean still wasn’t back. He hadn’t even text you at all for a day. However, that feeling changed suddenly when you heard the front door open and a familiar voice call out your name.

“Y/N! I’m home, darling!”

You smiled brightly, stopping making yourself some food and running as fast as you can to the front door, trying not to fall or anything like that.

“Dean!” You shouted at the top of your lungs and as soon as you saw him, you ran up to him and wrapped your arms around him, giving him a gentle and loving kiss.

“Mmm hey, darling. I take it you missed me, I know I have missed you a lot.” You heard him mumble against your lips before he kissed you back, the kiss quickly turning into a more passionate one and you had both forgotten that Sam was there until he started coughing.

“Excuse me, you two. I am here you know?” He chuckled quietly, shaking his head and going to put the weapons back where they usually go.

You pull away, feeling a bit breathless after that kiss and looking over at Sam, a blush creeping up on your face, “Sorry, Sammy.” You laughed when you heard him say “It’s Sam” as he walked around the corner before turning back to face Dean, wrapping your arms around him, “To answer your question yes I’ve missed you a lot as it’s been weeks since we have seen each other and oh guess what.” You smirked and looked straight into his eyes.

You saw him tilt his head and look into your eyes back, “What, sweetheart?” He slowly ran his fingers down your back which made you shiver a little bit.

You bit your lip hard and went on your tiptoes to whisper in his ear, “I haven’t touched myself while you have been gone. I’ve been saving myself for when you got back.” You pulled away, looking Dean in the eyes again and you are sure you heard him groan your name.

“Fuck, Y/N. I’ve only just got through the door and you are trying to kill me. Can’t we just go to our room now and start Valentine’s Day a day early?”

You laughed, shaking your head and smirking again, “Sorry, Dean. You just have to wait one more day if you want what I’ve planned for you. Anyway, I was going to make myself some food but now you are here I can make you some as well. How about my homemade bacon cheeseburgers followed by one of my pies for dessert? I made some yesterday for tomorrow but I’m sure we can spare one as I made quite a few.”

Dean groaned in frustration that he had to wait another day as he really wanted to show you how much he missed you. However, his face changed and his eyes lit up when he heard homemade burgers and pies. He has always loved your homemade food especially your homemade pies which were always delicious and better than any diner pie he has had before, “Okay you had me at burgers and pie and I may be able to wait.”

A few hours later, you were both in bed as it was really late at night and you was exhausted so you can imagine how Dean felt since he has been on two hunts in the past couple of weeks.

“Night, Dean.” You mumbled sleepily, resting your head on his chest and wrapping your arms around him, feeling so happy that you finally have his warmth again.

You heard him say night back before sleep took over and before you know it, you had drifting off to sleep in Dean’s arms.

Some time later, you slowly woke up with a moan after feeling something in your core, “Mmmm fuck.” You mumbled, rubbing your eyes as whatever it was got a bit faster and you quickly woke up after that, looking down after taking the covers off and seeing Dean in between your legs, using that tongue of his to bring you right to the edge and over it.

“Dean! What are you doing?” You gasped, feeling him slowly push one of his thick, long fingers into your throbbing core and you reached down to tug at his hair hard.

Dean pulled away with a smirk when he whined quietly at the loss of his tongue but he kept his finger inside of you, slowly moving it as he looked straight into your eyes. “Well it’s officially Valentine’s Day now, darling.” When he said that, you somehow managed to check the time while whimpering and you saw it was two in the morning, not that you were bothered as you missed all of this so much.

You heard Dean continue with a chuckle, “and you know how much I love the taste of your sweet little pussy so I thought I would wake you up the good way.” He went back down, pushing his tongue back into you and you could hear how wet you was already, which made all of this even hotter.

“Ohhh fuck, Dean. Yes I’ve…I’ve missed this so much.” You cried out in absolute pleasure, tugging at his hair even more, as he ate you out like you were the last thing he would ever taste, enticing a groan through him that set you even close to the edge.

You felt his finger brush past your g-spot and that made you squeeze your thighs around his head and tug at his hair even more, feeling your orgasm quickly building up since you hadn’t touched yourself in a couple of weeks.

“Dean I…I…fuck I don’t think I can last much longer.” You managed to say in between the moans and whimpers, tugging at his hair even more and you screamed out his name when you felt him go faster, sucking and licking every part of you that he could get to, adding a second finger, which made you know that he wanted you to cum and before you knew it, your orgasm hit you tremendously hard and you felt your cum squirt all over Dean, running down your thighs and all over the bed.

“Oh god….” You mumbled, keeping your eyes closed which closed suddenly when your orgasm hit and you whimper while panting when you felt Dean groan in approval while swallowing every last drop until you had calmed down and pulled away to look down at you. You saw that his lips were glistening with your cum and that made you whimper again in between pants.

“Mmmm I’ve missed that so much, baby girl.” He chuckled, slowly climbing up your body and you could feel his hard cock against your thigh.

“Dean….please.” You begged quietly, kissing him deeply once he finished climbing up your body, moaning against his lips when you could taste yourself on them before he pulled away to grab a condom. However, you stopped him as you wanted to feel him cum inside of you and you had decided to go on birth control a couple of weeks before.

A little while later, you were both panting heavily while laid on the bed, both covered in sweat. You had missed all of Dean so much and you were actually happy that he woke you up the way that he did.

“Wow….” You giggled, finally managing to calm down and you turned to face Dean.

Dean looked at you while nodding his head and smiling widely, “Wow indeed. I’m surprised we didn’t wake up Sammy.” He laughed before standing up and stretching his arms.

You tilted your head, sitting up and leaning on your elbows, “Where are you going, Dean?”

“I’m off to get a shower and you are joining me, darling.” He smirked, grabbing you and throwing you over his shoulder which caused you to squeal in surprise.

“Dean Winchester!” You laughed as he carried you out of the room, not caring that you were both naked. But, you laughed even more when you saw Sam make his way out of his room and you knew all he would be able to see is your face and Dean’s naked ass.

“Seriously?! I come out to get a glass of water and see that. Now I’m not going to be able to get that out of my mind” Sam groaned, shaking his head and walking back into his room.

“Sorry, Sammy!” Dean shouted after him before laughing himself and continuing to carry you to the bathroom.

From that point, that day became one of the best Valentine’s Day you had ever had and by the end of it, you and Dean had finally shown each other how much you had missed each other and from then on, you made sure Dean was home for every Valentine’s Day and a few Valentine’s Days later, you finally became Mrs Winchester and you couldn’t have been any happier.


End file.
